The Phantasm (Gotham)
Andrea Al Ghul, also known as The Phantasm, is the opening antagonist of the first arc in the fanedited fourth season of Gotham. During the season's first quarter, he acts as the main antagonist . He is a megalomaniacal terrorist and is the son of Ra's al Ghul. History Plotting to destroy Gotham He at first asks a person if he is actually Doctor Mercury. The man answered he is not, and thereafter, an angered Phantasm kills his first victim. Next, he puts the mask in his closet, and he asks his lab technician Jason Todd to help him against Doctor Mercury. Jason however warns him that it will kill thousands of innocent people, and thereafter, he goes to save Zoe Tremo, before she got stabbed by one of the Phantasm's mechanisms. The maskless Andrea then reveals himself as he tortures Zoe, and tries to transform her into his dark enforcer. He warns her that soon nothing will be left of her, but she will be half of her own shadow. Andrea then heads towards Leslie Thompkins, who has been longtime possesed by The Phantasm, and he kills her. Gordon then investigates him, angry at him for killing Lee. He reveals Jim Gordon that he was actually born to destroy Gotham and rebuild it. After he is put in the Arkham Asylum, he meets a revived Barbara Kean in the cell, and makes a deal with her as she must help him destroy Gotham, and in return, he will assist her plans on Tabitha Galavan. Executed The Phantasm then attacks a building in which Bruce Wayne was fighting thugs. He eventually catches Bruce Wayne and aims at him a gun, as he is very satisfied, now ready to kill Bruce with no mercy. Alfred however helps Bruce, and knocks The Phantasm out. Jason Todd later removes his mask and recovers him. The Phantasm later goes to kill his next victim in some abandoned basement, thus telling him that his leader Zoe is going to turn into Harley Quinn, but is stopped by Jason Todd, who decides to save Zoe and stop The Phantasm from killing more people. The police eventually shoot The Phantasm down. Thereafter, a maskless Andrea was seen sitting on Gotham's electric chair. He tried to manipulate Jason into forgiving him, but Jason stated that he had killed too many people. After the electric chair switched on for a few seconds, Andrea fell onto the ground and was found dead. Legacy After Andrea's death, it was revealed that he was hired by Victor Zsasz to help him overthrow Penguin and ruin his empire. Also, Zoe is seen turning into Harley Quinn. Videos Gotham Season 4 Episode 2 - The Man In The Hood (fanedit) Gotham Season 4 Episode 3 - Revenge of The Phantasm (fanedit) Gotham Season 4 Episode 4 - Fear is the worst enemy (fanedit) Category:Batman Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Nihilists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Neutral Evil Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Cataclysm Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Tricksters Category:Enigmatic Category:Mischievous Category:Misanthropes Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Anarchist Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gotham villans Category:Hatemongers Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Dark Forms Category:Pure Evil